Only Time Will Tell
by stormy lady
Summary: Alec has been getting this dream every night. He doesn't know what it is but it'll soon turn to be an adventure that will test The Black and his friendship.
1. Chapter One

"I really don't know," the old black man said as he leaned back in his rocking chair, smoking his pipe and looked out to where the Black was tied up, just enough for his lips to snag some grass.  
  
"Well, what do ya reckon at least? I wouldn't know a thing of it. How am I suppose to know how decipher my dreams? Never was good at it." Alec watched the man hoping that he could string the answer right out of him. He usually didn't talk like this, but this dream had been on his mind for countless nights.  
  
The old man chuckled and puffs of smoked billowed rapidly out of the end of his pipe when doing so. "Son, it would be nice to be able know what every dream you've had meant but you really don't need to worry yourself about it. The time will come and it all will become clear."  
  
"But I don't want to wait for it! The dreams will eat me alive before then!"  
  
"Let that day be for the future. That's why we live in the day called the present," the old man said still keeping his gaze on Alec's horse. The Black shot his head up to look at something, with his ears erect and all of him alert for the sound. The black man didn't change his thought.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes and breathed out a long heavy sigh, "Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he concluded as he grabbed his coat and out it on lazily. He slammed the screen door behind him without wanting to hear the man's response. "Come on Black!" he yelled at his horse. Black's eyes darted to his master as he came round the corner. Alec rubbed his head before untying the slip knot. He gathered his reins and got into the saddle quicker than when he had un-mounted upon arrival. He squeezed his legs gently and was gone. 


	2. Chapter Two

Alec slipped off of the Black, pulled the reins over his head and led him to his stall. There he untacked him while thinking. The Black turned his ebony head to look at him.  
  
Alec played the dream over and over in his mind, like a video. He'd pause every now and then and tried to reflect what the dream was but nothing made sense. He'd rewind and fast forward for anything that he missed, but nothing. Sighing he shook his head and grabbed a handful of oats to give to Black for the ride. The Black's velvet lips licked up all of the oats on his hand leaving Alec's hand moist. Alec smiled lightly and wiped his hand on his jeans before closing the Black's stall.  
  
Alec trudged back to the house, his hands in his pockets and his eyes down. "Where did you go this morning? You didn't even touch your breakfast and it's nearly twelve!" His mother scolded him as he shooed him inside with a washrag.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," Alec muttered still keeping his gaze to the floor. Before his mother could quip him with anything else, he dashed to his bedroom. There, he slipped onto his bed, backside down, shoes and everything. I couldn't sleep the night before so maybe I could get a nap in, he thought. He blinked his eyes before going into a deep slumber.  
  
There he was, back on that island. He had clothes on this time, but when he walked on the sand, his shoes left on prints. It was like walking on air. He looked out to the vast ocean and somehow felt that he would never make it back to his home in America, like he was stuck there on that island, just like he was when the ship went down. His eyes strayed away from the ocean and looked to the hoof prints on the sand that lay before him. They weren't the Black's; he knew the size of Black's hooves. They were a little smaller and the stride was different. He wasn't looking for the Black; he was looking for another horse.  
  
Just then, Black came galloping along side him, his eyes lighting up with the sun that was over the ocean, making the coals in his eyes turn to black pearls. Alec smiled broadly and grabbed a handful of his ebony mane and vaulted upon his back in one single movement. He felt Black look at the foot prints on the ground and his curiosity grew as strong as Alec's.  
  
The footprints led them to a cave, not one that Alec saw on the island. It was in the ground, up against a sand dune and the entrance was unnaturally wide. Alec swung his leg over Black's back and dismounted without taking his gaze of curiosity off of the cave. He walked closer to it, his hand outstretched to grab and entered, but just before he heard an earsplitting scream. He spun around and the Black was on the ground not sprawling and barely breathing. But Alec didn't run to him. Instead, he entered the gaze without giving the Black another thought.  
  
Inside of the cave, Alec squinted to see with the only sunlight he had. He saw a mare. And then he woke up. 


End file.
